For the Kiss!
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: A Code Geass Parody - A cat stole something important from Noel. With that, a chase was started in the Academy where anyone who catches the cat will receive a kiss from a student council member of his/her choice. Slight Jin X Tsubaki


**Author's Notes**: A Code Geass Parody story based on the episode of the same story. Again, another idea popped out of nowhere. =))

Pairings: Slight **Jin X Tsubaki**. If you haven't noticed that from the summary. :(

-  
>It's just some kind of a not-so-typical day in the highly-esteemed and highly-classy Military Academy. Students are flocking everywhere in the campus. Classes are being held in some of the rooms.<p>

The Student Council particularly are excused for their respective classes today. They are supposed to meet up with the Student Council President: Jin Kisaragi for a meeting. It is for the Academy's special activities being held this month. Which is really not-so-entertaining for the said Student Council President. Had it not been for the fact that these activities were all brought up by the higher-ups, and for the fact that his participation is needed for these events, the Student Council President would have just let the rest of the student council members to handle all those for him.

In the brightly-illuminated main headquarters of the Student Council, two girls and one boy are patiently waiting not only for their President, but also their Vice-President.

Carl Clover, the young student that is at the top of his class much like how their Student Council President is at the top of his, is sitting in a lone chair reading some kind of book. Makoto Nanaya is sitting on the table tapping her legs, a litter proof of her impatient nature. Noel Vermillion also sits a bit close to Makoto, writing something on a large piece of paper.

"Argh! Those two sure are taking their sweet time!" Makoto said, while going down from the table and stretching her limbs.

"Makoto, please quiet down a bit. There are classes being held, you know. Besides, it's still too early. You can't expect our President to wake up too early with all those paperworks. Oh, and for our Vice-President as well."

The Squirrel-Girl just breathed a sigh of annoyance. Then turned her attention to Noel.

"Hey, Noel! What are you writing there?"

Noel suddenly stopped her writing in shock, and blushed madly while trying to hide the paper.

"I-it's nothing!"

"Nothing? Sure looks like that is something important."

"Seriously! It's nothing, I'm just… Writing useless doodles!"

"Oh, I get it! That's for someone, isn't it? Who is it, Noel?"

Noel jittered up and her blush grew even larger.

"N-no!"

"Oh, come on!"

"I said no!"

Makoto once again, breathed a sigh of annoyance.

"Well whatever, Noel. I won't brag in to you privacy."

Noel breathed a sigh of relief as she shuffled away a bit from Makoto and placed the half-written poem on a small box containing the rest of her writings. The moment she did, a familiar red-head entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Oh, good morning!"

Noel, Carl and Makoto stood up and greeted the Vice-President by the name of Tsubaki Yayoi in return. Noel unintentionally left the small box containing her poems on the desk.

They all wondered in thought as their President is not with her.

"Huh? Where's Jin?" Makoto was the first one to ask.

"He said he need to meet up with the higher-ups first. He said he won't be long."

"Typical." Carl replied while returning to his seat.

Tsubaki did the same and picked a spot to lay down her things.

"Guys, I'm going for a stroll while Jin is not here yet. I'll be back soon."

"Take care!"

The red-head temporarily stepped out of the room. Afterwards…

"Meow~"

They all ignored it at first, but then they heard it again. This time, they all turned towards the attention of the sound.

"Huh? A Cat?"

They all turned their attention towards what the cat is holding in it's mouth. A small box.

Only then did Noel realized the inevitable when the small box she left on the table was missing, and she suddenly screamed in realization.

"No! That's mine!"

Noel suddenly jumped and tried to catch the feline, but failed. Noel landed face first into the floor and the cat got away. A confused Carl and Makoto got near her.

"Noel, are you alright?" Makoto said while helping Noel stand up.

"Why did you suddenly jumped to the cat like that?" Carl followed also helping Noel up.

"T-that cat stole something important from me!"

"Stole something important?"

"Yes! That cat took it! I have to get it back, or… or else…"

Noel couldn't finish her sentence. That small box contains her poems, and she couldn't stand the thought of anyone reading it.

Makoto suddenly heightened her eyed and her tail stood up.

"Leave it to me, Noel!"

"Huh?"

"I'll have that cat and that something you deemed as important will be returned to you in no time!"

"How?" Both Noel and Carl asked.

"He he he… Come with me!"

Makoto then caught Noel by the arm and lead her.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Carl followed suit.

Seconds later, the three of them found themselves in one of the more private rooms in the Academy.

"No… No, no Makoto! Not in there!" Carl nervously said.

Noel just kept quiet the whole time. The most important thing for her right now is to get that cat and return the item it stole from her, by any means necessary.

"Makoto, only a select few can go in that room. The only member of the Student Council who has ever gone in there is Kisaragi-senpai."

"Oh, come on! No one's in there now, and Jin is not yet here, is he? And besides, this is an extremely important matter. I'm sure the higher-ups and even Jin will understand."

That's the time when Noel had second thoughts.

"Makoto, let's find another way."

"Don't be such chickens. Come on, I'm opening it."

Makoto confidently opened the door. True to her words, no one is there. They are in the Academy's Announcing Room. This is where the higher-ups, elites, or in some cases, a select few in the student council make announcements in the whole Academy.

Makoto then pointed at a large mic near a computer facility.

"Makoto! Come on, let's find another way! I-I don't like the looks of this." Carl said, now hands folded together in fear.

"Look! We can use that! Come on, let's hurry!"

Makoto is about to use the mic, but was then stopped by Noel.

"Makoto!"

"Don't worry! Just leave everything to me, ok?"

Moments later, an extremely loud voice caught the attention of the whole students in the Academy.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Students of the Kagutsuchi Military Academy! we are in the lookout for a stray cat! That's right! A CAT!"

Jin Kisaragi, the Student Council President returning from a small conversation with the higher-ups heard the voice and recognized it as Makoto. Tsubaki, also returning from her stroll, heard the voice.

"Makoto? What's going on?" Both said in the same time while in a different place.

"This cat stole something of very high value! All students are asked to search for the cat right NOW! Anyone who finds the cat… Will receive a SUPER SPECIAL KISS from a Student Council Member of his or her CHOICE!"

"What? Damn, what the hell are you doing, Makoto?" Jin suddenly ran to find the said cat.

Different voices of excitement, boys and girls, were heard throughout the Academy.

"A kiss? From any of the student council members?" A girl asked.

"Does that mean Jin is included, too?" another asked.

Then, excited screams from a large number of girls in the Academy we're suddenly heard. Then they all went on their madly search towards their goal.

"Student council members? Does that mean… Me too?" Tsubaki said to herself while turning around and seeing a number of male students of the Academy suddenly emerged out of nowhere. All have a creepy smile on their faces.

"Of course!" The male students all said at the same time.

"We get to close in on her frame… And feel her soft lips.." a male student said.

"It's not gonna be an ordinary kiss like a kiss on the cheek, right?" one asked.

"Eh? You get to choose where you would kiss?" Another asked.

"E-eh?" Tsubaki just stared ahead in a mixed state of panic and confusion. Unable to move.

"YEAH!" All of them shouted. Then they all went and on their madly search towards their goal.

Once again, Makoto's loud voice was heard.

"And when any one of you managed to catch the cat, bring the object it has to ME! ME! ME! ME!"

Meanwhile, inside the announcing room. Carl, already embarrassed from her co-member's actions, just covered his face with his palm. And Noel suddenly gasped.

"Makoto! What are you doing? This is not what I thought you'd be intending on doing!" Noel panicked while blushing madly.

"Relax, will ya? I'm sure all the female students will choose to kiss Kisaragi-senpai while most of the male students will choose Tsubaki. So, just chill."

"Makoto, you're despicable! Kisaragi-senpai and Tsubaki doesn't deserve this." Noel said. Still blushing madly and almost tempted to cry. All this for just a stupid little box.

"Guys! Please, let's just get out of here. I'd had enough for one day!" Carl managed to spit out.

Makoto just let out a devious smile and the three of them returned to the main room student council.

Outside, all the students are still busy searching for the cat.

Tsubaki managed to find it hiding in some tight space behind the stairs.

"There you are. Now, if only I grab you." When she went near the cornered feline, Tsubaki suddenly thought of what would happen if she indeed managed to catch the cat. Will she also be choosing who she is going to kiss in the student council? Will she be able to… Kiss Jin?

Tsubaki suddenly shook her head and resumed on the current situation. She suddenly got the idea that if any of the student council members managed to catch the cat before any of the students could, then kissing is already out of the question. However, the cat already got away during her thinking process.

"This is not good."

The cat ran and suddenly found itself stuck to a large tree. With nowhere to run, flocks of students including the student council are there watching. Some of them awaiting for it to drop down and fall to a fortunate someone's arms.

Jin Kisaragi, the famed Student Council President arrived in time. He ran towards the tree, several female students screaming excitedly once they saw him. Tsubaki also is there, nervous.

Some students tried to climb but failed and ended up shaking the tree and slowly making the feline lose it's hold.

Moments later, the cat suddenly lost it's hold after so many attempts of climbing by the students, and ended up falling into the arms of…

Tsubaki Yayoi.

She looked at the cat as it licked it's paws and purred gently.

Tsubaki's nervousness had diminished and she ended up patting the feline playfully. However, several of the students all groaned in disappointment.

Noel, Carl and Makoto came near their Vice-President. Makoto managing to congratulate her.

"Well, well… Tsubaki. Looks like you're the winner." Makoto said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean? Isn't it that if a student council member caught the cat, then the reward will be forfeited?"

All fell silent at her rather ignorant statement.

"Right?"

Silence… And more silence…

"Uhh.. Could you answer me, please?"

"…Actually… Tsubaki.. I didn't say anything like that.. Student council members can still have the reward." Makoto cleared her while taking the small box the cat stole and returning it to Noel, making her sigh in relief.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsubaki asked while blushing madly.

At the appropriate time, Jin got near them. Standing behind Tsubaki.

"Makoto, what did you just do?"

"Uh-oh…" Makoto's smile diminished when she saw Jin. Looking at her with the usual cold glare.

Jin then made every one of the students return to their respective classrooms until only five of the student council members are left.

"Well?"

"Umm… Ehhh… U-uhh I was just thinking of having some fun… E he he he…"

"Fun, eh? You just made an uproar in the whole Academy, used the Announcing Room without permission, disturbed classes, and you're gonna say you're just having fun?"

Makoto fell silent and ended up bowing her head.

"I'm sorry, Kisaragi-senpai. That cat stole something very important from Noel and I want it to be returned to her in a hurry.."

Jin then looked at Noel and furrowed his eyebrows towards her. Then he looked at his childhood friend beside him.

Tsubaki blushed even madly. This returning Makoto's excitement, once more.

"Oh, that's right! Tsubaki, who would you choose?"

Tsubaki remained silent. A bit of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Come on! Don't waste this chance! Who is it you're going to kiss? This is a one-time opportunity!"

"Now, hold it right there Makoto. That's enough, already. As the head of the student council, I have to punish you and Noel for such an action."

"Oh, phooey!" Makoto groaned. Noel pointed a death glare towards her, making her face blue with fear.

"You and Noel will stay behind after school and clean up all the mess in the Academy made by the students." Jin declared while adjusting his glasses. His face the usual stoic and unfazed.

Makoto groaned once more and Noel just bowed in embarrassment and apologized. With that, Jin ordered Carl, Makoto and Noel to return to the main room of the student council. Jin and Tsubaki are left alone. Jin walked forward but stopped to notice Tsubaki not moving.

"Tsubaki? Hey, Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki managed to get out of her near-dream state and gasped.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm-I'm fine, Jin-niisama…"

"That's good. You had me worried there." Jin said. Then moving closer and kissing Tsubaki's forehead. His lips staying on her forehead for seemed like forever. Tsubaki was literally paralyzed and her face flushed and literally blushing madly. "You're a good girl."

Jin proceeded pat Tsubaki's head gently.

"Let's go, Tsubaki. We still have a meeting to discuss and I need your help with this one. Will you do that for me?"

"I-I-I… I will… I-I'll be right there… J-just give me some time..."

"Good, then I'll go ahead. If you have something to do, I'll be waiting in the main room with the others."

Jin then proceeded to leave. Tsubaki still stood there. The gentle breeze making her crimson hair dance. She noticed that the cat that landed on her earlier is still in her arms.

She got her face near the feline and looked at it's eyes gently while smiling.

"Because of you, I just received something special from my beloved without me asking for it… Thank you…"

With that, the cat licked her nose.

-  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Okay, then that's all folks! It's been a while since I've written any **Jin X Tsubaki **fanfics. So, this is a good start after a long hiatus. Don't forget to give me reviews and feedbacks, you hear?

Until next time!


End file.
